


The night that changed my life

by Big bad Alpha (ColonelBastard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelBastard/pseuds/Big%20bad%20Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one changed my whole life. That was not one of my best ideas but hey we all make mistakes right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night that changed my life

I woke up through the sounds of sirens. Pretty loud ones to be exact. I opened my eyes slowly and groaned at pain in my left side. ''What the hell happened '' I though to myself. Images game flying into my head in bits and pieces like a puzzle you finished already and dropped it halfway gluing it to a paper or something. My hands started to tremble. I was out with Scott in the woods he dropped his inhaler. My dad found us kind of and Scott walked out to distract them... And then … yeah and then came the weird part of the picture.

 

_I was running a while til I couldn't see the flashlights from the officer and my dad anymore. I started to slow down and peered into the darkness around me. It was awfully quiet in the forest. Not even a single bird was making a sound around me no mice, frog or what ever creature runs around at night moved through the forest. It was weird the air was heavy and the silence lay hard around me. I shook my silly thoughts away and started to make my way further through the forest in direction to my jeep. Such a shame I lost my flashlight._

_I took out my mobile phone and started to light my path with the glow of my phone. Like the clumsy god I am I still managed to stumble over a root and tumbled down a hill and hit a big tree or what was left of it. I pulled myself up and groaned.''Stiles you are a genius.. Only you could stumble over your own feet and fall down a hill .. Fine lets go'' Muttering to myself I continued to make my way further through the forest. I started to climb up the hill again as I saw something lying around on the ground. I slowly moved closer and held my breath. ''Oh holy shit ..'' It was the missing half of the body that everyone was searching for. She looked at me with wide and fearful eyes as if she hadn't seen the attack coming. It was weird to see someone laying around like this. I had to turn away and take deep breaths and tried to control my shacking hands. ''Nothing is going to happen to you Stiles you are totally fine don't worry..'' Snap. I heard a twig snap a few feet away from me and slowly turned around to find two red angry eyes staring at me. '' H-hallo mister monster I-I am just about to leave no need to eat me I am just bones you know '' I slowly starting moving backwards until I hit the tree again. ''Good monster just stay there okay?'' I laughed nervously at the growling and the sharp teeth in front of me. I would deny it but as the creature jumped on me with a powerful leap I screamed a few octaves higher than I should have and tried to push the it away from me. I felt a sharp pain in my left side and hobbled away afzer the creatures let go of my flash. ''What the hell... It bit me … ''_

 

That's what happened and I am scared or better terrified. I slowly got up from my position on the ground and realized that I made to my jeep before passing out and the sirens that I was hearing were my phone with scotts annoying ring tone. I pressed the ignore button and checked the time. It was still night 2 am to be exact. I started my beat up jeep and started to make my way home still bleeding but at least alive. Thank god.


End file.
